ykwtnifandomcom-20200213-history
John Sniper
General Info John Sniper is the other main protagonist in the You'll Know What to Name it series, although his movies are titled John Sniper. He uses an "advanced sniper." Although John's real name is John Sniper Carter, he prefers to be called by his first and middle name. John Sniper used to constantly feud with Brian O'Connor about the jacket they both wear and who it belongs to, but it is mostly established that it was originally John's. As of John Sniper 4, John wears his jacket all of the time(Brian used to steal it for his movies) and Brian wears a fedora. John Sniper usually work s alone and is not part of The Agent Dudes. John Sniper has two fake braids on his head that are occasionally stolen by Steven's Mom because Steven's Mom thinks John is hot and calls him "Josh Snipple." John Sniper doesn't make his movies alone. He has an assistant that helps him plan out certain elements such as cast members, locations, and some of the script. Other than making movies, John is also a counselor. John also appears in Trouty's Tales. Played by: Eli Oaks Counselor John Shortly after The Adventures of Steven's Mom, John became a counselor on his own show, Counseling with John. In John's show, he discusses life problems and how to fix them with iconic You'll Know What to Name it characters. Although Counseling with John only has one episode so far, there are plans to make more. Josh Snipple and John Sniper John Sniper does not like the name "Josh Snipple" at all. The only person who calls John "Josh Snipple" is Steven's Mom, and John keeps telling her to stop, but she doesn't. John Sniper's full name is John Sniper Carter. He has never told anyone this and tells everyone his name is John Sniper, although there are people who knew John long before his first movie and they call him John Carter. Appearances -The Adventures of John Sniper Part 3 -The Adventures of John Sniper, Parts 1 and 2 -The Adventures of Steven's Mom John Sniper -You'll Know What to Name it X OO1.JPG|John trains to be an Agent Dude, but never succeeds. John's mentor dies and John goes solo OO2.JPG|John finds his first target, Cpt. Curtains, and defeats him OO3.JPG|John finds out his mentor, Nick Fareyes, is still alive BG6.JPG|John doesn't look for Nick. He meets Brian O'Connor for the first time OO5.JPG|Brian and John fight at first, but eventually they become friends OO6.JPG|John and Brian fight together for a while, then go their separate ways OO4.JPG|John eventually finds Nick, but Nick randomly dies shortly after -Counseling with John -John Sniper: Locked and Loaded -John Sniper: Lord of the Wings -The Adventures of John Sniper: After the Wing -The Adventures of Paul -John Sniper -The Legend of Chango -John Sniper 4 -Fat John: The Movie -Trouty's Tales Relationships Brian O'Connor John and Brian O'Connor have been friends for a while. The main foundation for their friendship is their common enemy, Gary the Guy. The only downside to their friendship is that Brian sometimes tries to steal John's jacket. Gary the Guy John doesn't know Gary the Guy very well, but he knows that Gary is a villain. The two don't fight very often. John leaves that to Brian. Steven's Mom John doesn't particularly like Steven's Mom, mainly becuase she calls him "Josh Snipple," which drives him crazy, and tries to steal his braids a lot. Paul John doesn't get to see Paul much, but the two are good friends. The only real connection they have is that John owns the place Paul works at. Nick Fareyes Not much is known about John's personal relationship with Nick Fareyes, but John used to be Nick's apprentice. John says Nick was "a cool dude." John liked him a lot and it is unknown how these two met or how they became friends. I Know Right I Know Right used to be John's assistant in John Sniper until I Know Right died. John was glad I Know Right was dead. John thought he was extremely annoying and didn't like him very much at all. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Played by Eli Oaks Category:Trouty's Tales Characters